a twist in the heart
by Glitter And Blood
Summary: What happens when Spike doesn't die at the end and comes to learn that Faye works for the syndicate now?
1. Troubles

After watching the end of cowboy bebop draw its close I got to thinking how it would be after Spike supposedly died but what if he never actually got close to dying? What would happen to Jet? Would Ed and Ein come back, and what about Vicious? And mostly what would transpire between Faye and Spike? Well this is my idea of how it would go…it may be long and it may be short depending on what my readers wish. Meaning you lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop. I do however have three volumes and the shooting star series… and few movies. But all and all I don't own the story characters and etc.

_End of session 27 the real folk blues part 2_

_Spike climbed the stairs fighting for his path. At this time he was somewhat worried over what had happened to Faye back on the bebop and he wasn't sure if it was stupid of him to leave. He gave up on the idea and fired his beloved gun. Continuing his way up he finally reached the office that Vicious'. He entered the huge door and walked into the darkness. Where was man that would die by Spike's hands? He walked closer to the desk but what he saw almost killed him right there. Faye was sitting on the desk smoking a cigarette with her elegant legs crossed. Today she did not wear that red sweater as she always did. She was all out on her vinyl. Hey. Was what she said and jumped off the desk without any sound. Spike thrust his head upward and started laughing. _

_Faye I do not need your fucking help, I already told you that. This time it was her who laughed. But it wasn't her normal laugh. This laugh was way colder. _

_Spike don't you get it yet? She asked with freezing hatred. _

_Get what? Seeming to be lost and confused._

_I'm not here to help you in fact I'm here for a job offer. _

_You're joking right? He asked sarcastically._

_I'm afraid not Spike. He sensed the truth behind that. _

_Why? He asked with a pained tone. And because of that tone he almost killed her a second time that night. The first when he held only hate toward her and now he was generally concerned about her._

_You left and I figured you'd either die here or live and would go back to the bebop. I on the other hand decided if that was what you would plan then I would try my hardest to make you feel the way I did tonight right after you left. The syndicate offers that to me. And I'm going to take it. Spike I'm going to make your life a living hell. Spike tried to say something but he was cut off by her hand. Yes Spike I now that once I join there will be no way out. And that's just fine with me. Wanna know why? _

_Why? He asked starting to get pissed at her putting herself at harms risk._

_I have nothing. Once I remembered my life, it didn't matter anymore. I have no family because you decided to up and leave us behind. I figure it's the best maybe you'll see what we have gone through every time you heard her name and went to find her, even if it meant death. Jet's sick of cleaning up your messes and I'm just sick of you. Her heart stop at those words. And then she grabbed at what was left of her composure._

_You think I'd come back…why?_

_To haunt us. It was true, he would have been considered dead and he would have come back to the bebop and everyone would not have looked at him the same way especially Faye. He sighed._

_So what do we do now? He asked. Planning to blow her off and continue his mission._

_We do nothing. Spike, go back to the bebop. And come back when you have better plans. _

_Why? So I don't die? He questioned knowing the answer before it escaped her lips. She didn't want him to die just yet._

_Yeah. _

_And then she disappeared into the darkness. Seconds later his ship was brought to him by some guy who worked for the syndicate. He knew Vicious was off in hiding from him and knew there was no way he'd be able to find him. He left and headed back to the bebop where his best friends wait his best friend was waiting for him._

Mini Chapter 1

New beginnings

Spike? Jet hollered out from the kitchen.

As usual no reply came back. Spike had been more quiet than usual lately since he failed in killing Vicious. Faye was gone and Spike would get pissed and stomp off every time Jet would be bring her up.

Spike!? He called again. Finally Spike emerged from the bath room. He stared at was for dinner. Bell peppers and NO beef.

Aww…Jet not this crap again. Spike grimaced at the food.

Yes, Spike, this CRAP, as you so kindly put it, again.

Spike sighed. He knew that Jet was starting to get annoyed with him. It had been six months since they had both seen Faye but Spike was the only one that knew she had thrown her life away to make Spike himself feel the pain she felt. And man was he feeling the pain. It was dawning on him just how much he missed his shrew. His Romany. His vixen. His new found love that had taken herself away from him. Every time he thought about her he wanted to cry. The pain he was feeling was a thousand and one times worse than his pain for Julia was. He knew for no matter long he lived his Faye would continue to haunt him in his sleep and in his waking hours. Finishing his dinner Spike stood up and decided to go get drunk off his ass and forget about her for one night.

See ya later, Jet. Spike said.

Where are you going? Jet questioned with raised eyebrows.

To forget about that shrew woman. He said with some malice and behind it was a painful love.

Jet shook his head.

Alright Spike just don't get too drunk.

Whatever Jet. Spike had then disappeared into the dark hall.

Mini Chapter 2

A pleasant surprise

Spike was drunk. Nothing more to be said about it. He was slurring his words and had already fell out of his chair twice. Then what made him sober was what made him shiver. That woman had walked in and took a up a chair a bit away from him. She had changed but then again had not. Her hair was longer a bit past her shoulders and was in her face because there was not head band to block her luscious bangs from falling in her face. But he knew it was her. The lavender and cigarette scent had never dulled. Her bright jade green eyes had dimmed only the slightest bit. And what confirmed his thoughts and proved it was her was when the bartender asked her a question…

What would ya like Miss Valentine?

Vodka on the rocks. She answered in her delicate voice. It sounded slightly different, more tired. He thought.

Comin right up Miss Valentine.

He watched Faye sigh and draw out a cigarette. What really proved it was her was the lighter she used to light it. His Zippo. He'd look for it for months and finally gave up. And never once did he consider that Faye had taken it with her. He chuckled to himself. Faye was going to do what she promised she would do. Make his life a living hell.

He smirked. That would be hard to do if she still thought of him. He stood and very quietly made his way out and found her red tail. She still had it. He looked towards the back where he had parked the Swordfish two. She didn't see it otherwise she would have looked for him he was sure of it. He drew out another cigarette and leaned against her zip craft and waited for Faye to emerge.

Faye sat in her tight syndicate uniform and drank. People stared at her knowing who she worked for and what power she held. She got disgusted with it and decided it was time to leave. As she walked out she saw someone next to her ship. For some reason the figure looked like someone she knew. As she got closer she noticed who it was and started to panic a bit. Maybe he had done his home work and learned that she had become Vicious' right hand woman. As she reached the Red Tail she took a deep breath. She was about to say something when he stopped her.

Hello Faye. How are you doing? He asked with mockery in his expression but his eyes betrayed him. They were full of pain.

Fine. She had managed to sound as calm as she could. She didn't even bother to try and hide the pain and fear that was building up inside her.

That's good. Come with me to my hotel room. It wasn't a request it was a command. Spike knew he would be drunk and decided it was in his best interests to stay in the town where he was instead of flying back to the Bebop drunk.

She stepped in to the Red Tail.

She replied…

Okay Spike where is it?

He knew she wasn't lying. He knew she wanted to talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to her. And they were going to his place for the night, that's where he would be in control and he wanted it that way.

Walking back to his ship he knew she was waiting for him to lead the way and for her to follow.

And they were off.

Mini Chapter 3

Dirty pleasures unleashed.

(WARNING THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER…TAKE CARE IN READING IT)

Spike opened his door wide enough for Faye to shuffle in past him. It was starting to rain outside and she was shivering. He got a good look at her and began to long for her. Her tight uniform skirt hugged her hips just right and her white blouse was cover by the black blazer. The skirt was short a bit above the knees and her slender legs were shone to the fullest while still being contained. How he wanted those legs wrapped around him as she sang out his name in ecstasy. He pushed the thoughts away for now. And looked at her feet. Her feet were covered with solid black high pumps that were sexy as hell. Once again the need grew even more and he pushed it away again. Forcing himself to speak he said…

So uhhh how ya really doin Faye?

She swallowed hard. Looking at him and wondering how his hair would feel against her slender fingers, how his small tight lips would feel against her succulent ones, and how his body would feel against hers. She sighed then and turned to walk to the couch and sat down. She pushed those thoughts away into the back of her mind. She could dream of them together later. Spike stalked over and sat next to her closer than comfort she thought.

Faye? He called her name wondering what she was thinking about at that moment.

Hmmmm? She replied.

He couldn't stop himself from blurting it out.

Faye I Love you. It's the truth.

Her eyes widen in utter disbelief.

Really Spike? She whispered afraid she was dreaming she closed her eyes and bite her lower lip.

Spike grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her.

Yes Faye…how do you feel about me?

She moved closer despite Spike's hand holding her chin.

I…I...of course I do you lunk head. You know that too.

He kissed her passionately.

Spike had picked Faye up in his arms and clutched to him as though he'd lose her. They moved to the bed and Spike set her down gently. He grabbed at her clothes as she tore at his. Then once they had nothing on their heated bodies they slowed down some. Spike kissed her lips and then moved down wards toward her stomach. He stopped at her breast for a few minutes and suckled one. Then continued his way down her waist. He pulled her legs apart and kissed her core then began to suck. Faye moaned with pleasure. He started going faster and faster and Faye hit the first over. He finally stopped and came back searching for her scorching lips. They rolled so she could have some fun. Instead of playing as he did she went straight down. She looked up with and evil glint in her eyes. She licked him just on the tip three times. She was teasing him. He moaned and she took the hint she began, going up and down, base to tip, tip to base. He moaned and hit his first over. She swallowed and came back up for his lips. They rolled again. Spike kissed her lightly on the lips.

Tell me you love me Faye.

Spike I love you. She reached up to kiss him.

Faye I love you as well…don't leave me baby.

He inched up into her secret place. And they made love all that night.

Mini Chapter 4

Twisted hearts

Faye made sure she woke up before Spike. She wanted to see him one last time before she left. She wanted to see him as a lover and not an enemy as she would later that day. She was behind enemy lines and if her boss ever learned of her night, she didn't know what he would do and it scared her. It's not like she was Vicious'. She was her own self and could any other man as a lover but this man, Spike Speigal. As fate had it he did become her lover, a forbidden one. With one last kiss she would walk out of his life forever. And she wasn't about to make the same mistake Julia had. Julia led both of the men. Faye had only led one and that was because she loved him with all her heart, body, mind and soul. She sighed as she took off his shirt that she had slept in after the love they had made so passionately. She put it to her nose and took a deep breathe of his musky scent. She would hold it for memory. Hold it until she died. It was her lover and her love of a long time. She dressed in her clothes and smiled at the man spread so crazy on the bed. A foot was hanging over the end of the bed. His arm slung over his eyes to keep the sun out of them. She smiled at his hair. It was so uncontrollably fluffy. It was wild, just like him. It suited him well. Her gaze lingered on his lips. After her kiss she would walk away and with that thought made a huge hole in her heart. Maybe she should just leave without a kiss because she knew the chance of him waking was high. To hell with it she thought. Who fuckin cares if he wakes, I'll just make a run for it and that would end it. She leaned over and shuddered. His hand came around her waist and pulled her down.

Baby what did I tell you last night? He whispered in her ear.

Not to leave you. She replied. Tears stinging her eyes.

And what are you doing?

Leaving you. The tears on the verge of falling.

Faye don't leave I can save you and you know I can. He had pain to his tone.

Spike, remember that night? She asked. One tear fell, sliding down her beautiful features.

Yeah what about it?

You said there was no way out once I joined. More tears fell freely now. He wiped them away with kisses.

Faye I'm not making that mistake twice. Especially with someone I love more. I learned that Julia was using me to get back at Vicious, for paying more attention to work than her. After she died and I went to kill him and you left I learned that. You were the one who told me she didn't matter anymore and I didn't listen. I'm listening now and I'm not gonna lose again. And I sure as hell ain't gonna lose you.

He wouldn't let her go. He was way to strong for her and she knew it. She desperately wanted to believe him, but in her heart she knew she was damned to the syndicate. There was no going back.

Spike I can't. She cried in his arms now that he was sitting up.

Faye if I have to, I'll drag your ass with me, I swear I will. Please don't do this.

She looked up at him. Her jade green eyes were sparkling.

I know you would, Spike. I have to go to save us, baby you know that.

He grunted and then sighed.

Fine do what you want.

With that he stood grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower. He was hoping when he got out she'd have changed her mind and stay with him. But when he entered the bed room she was gone, leaving his lighter behind. Spike rarely cried in fact the last time was when he was a child. He fell to his knees holding the lighter and cried. He lost her a second time. But wait…he stood up.

Third time is a charm. He spoke aloud.

He smiled. He would see her again and this time he wouldn't let her go no matter how hard she fought him.

&&&&

comical notes with faye and spike and me

Faye: wow i never he could cry.

Spike: yeah well i never you could be soo go..BAD ahem in bed

Faye: why you stupid rat bast...

Me: calm down you 2 sheesh your like 2 little kids...better yet an old married couple

Faye/Spike: WHAT????? how could i be married him/her??!!?? Blush

Me: look see your blushing both of you!

Faye/Spike: stalk off together...

Me: please dont use my bed in my room to do the nasty...WHAM

Me: owwie owwie owwie

A/N: i dedicate this to my mom...you remind me of Faye always afraid to show your tears...the next chapter will be coming soon...actually ive already started on it so i hope you enjoyed this first chapter with all its mini chapters


	2. Distances

Chapter 2

Mini Chapter 5

Distanced

Standing in the scolding water was relaxing. Spike was showering while Jet was out looking for a bounty. And Ed had returned with Ein. But Jet needed them to find the bounty so he dragged them with him. So here was Spike all by himself, with nothing to do. He turned his thoughts to Faye. It had been 6 months since he had last seen or heard from her since their night together. He knew time was coming and fate was going to make them meet for the last time. Stepping out of the shower he yawned. Wearing just his training pants and a towel he said sleepily…

Time to take a nap. He sighed

Walking into the big apartment was new to Faye. Even after living in it for almost a year. It wasn't full of people she knew and loved. She sighed. She was keeping them alive by working for Vicious. She looked back at the time when the job was offered to her…she received a call after meeting Julia and was on her way back to the bebop when she got it. It was Vicious personally. He offered the job over the phone. When she was a bout to decline he threatened to kill all who was aboard the bebop if she refused. And he told her Spike would be tortured in front of her eyes. She wasn't going to let it happen. The bebop was her home and they were her home. They were all that she had and she wasn't about to let them die when she could have prevented it. She pulled off her blazer and pulled her hair up in a tight pony tail. And then she sat on the couch. And soon enough she fell asleep.

Vicious was pissed. He hadn't slept in weeks. He needed something to relax him for a bit. So he turned his thoughts toward his new employ of a year, almost a year. She had climbed the scales to become his right hand man, or should he say woman. She was beautiful, and quick. She cheated and he liked that. She was a fickle woman. She was confusing, and at the same time she was quite amusing. And she was drastically beautiful. Her looks beat Julia's by a long shot. Her violet black hair had grown out and it suited her much more than the short radical hair she had when she first started. And she had let her bangs fall free. At first she insisted she wear the yellow head band but soon she grew tired of it. He did prefer that vinyl yellow outfit more than the required uniform she wore but none the less. He had seen her wear normal clothes on her day off. A pair of black Capri jogging pants and a white mid drift top and a blue wind breaker. She wore 6 gold bracelets on both wrists and a gold chain around her neck. Gold hoops hung from her ears but those were always there. One of his other men had questioned her on the reason she wore them and she replied that she needed some flare to her outfit. She was indeed a seductive woman. He was lusting for her when he thought of her.

Since I'm bored and require some fun I think I'll go see that little vixen. He said his eyes full of lust.

Yes sir. Should we prepare a car?

Yes. He smiled. Tonight he would get her to become his nightly lover.

Spike we're back! Jet yelled from the hall.

Spike-person we brought presents… bennets!!!!!! Edward screamed from the top of the stairs. Hanging over the rail by her feet she beamed with happiness.

What kind of presents? Spike grumbled out of his sleep.

The kind you eat… and shower with… and make yourself smell good with. Jet said with a grin.

ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!! Spike leapt up to see the food Jet had brought.

Finally some beef!!!

Ein barked in agreement.

No… no… Ein… Ein this food is for you seee???!!!?? Ed held up the dog food for Ein to see.

Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Ed and Ein ran off with the food. There was a crash and then Ein and Ed yelped.

Help Help!!!

Spike And Jet ran to where they heard the two of them had screamed. They were in the room. The room that was forbidden…Faye's room. The room Spike always avoided to go in front of them. He would venture in there to find her scent and things that belonged to her. She had left her red jacket behind and he would smell it when he needed her smell to comfort him. He thought of taking it out to keeping it with him in his room but in case everything was a dream he didn't want her coming back and half of her things missing and find them in his room.

Awwwww…Ed. Spike said while scathing his head.

Edward and Ein are sorries! They took off again.

Hey Spike why don't you clean this mess up while I make dinner? Jet didn't even give Spike a chance to answer because he had already walked off.

Damn it Jet!

Spike bent down and picked a few things that had scattered into the hall. He stumbled across something that made his heart skip a beat. It was a note. It explained everything from the call Vicious had made to offer the job the threat he had made to Faye. And at the bottom she had said her love to Jet to Ed and to the dog. But she had written the most love to Spike.

Spike was dumb founded.

Mini chapter 6

Sick, Twisted and Violent

Faye awoke with a startle. The door bell to her pent house apartment was ringing.

What the hell? She asked as she stumbled scratching her head.

She opened the door to find someone she really didn't want there.

Hello Miss Valentine, how are you this evening? Vicious asked while he pushed his way in.

Ummm Lord Vicious why are you…

I wanted to see how you were doing in this lovely apartment. He said as he strode to the balcony.

Ohh I see. She shut the door a little harder than she should have.

Is there anything I can get you? She asked with annoyance.

Mmmm…. Yes how about some vodka?

Yes sir.

Faye my dearest you don't need formalities in your own home. He said walking back to her.

Ohhh okay si…Vicious. She tasted the name on her lips and found it tasted terrible.

That's much better. He said wrapping his arms around her.

She whirled on him

What in the world are you…?

He kissed her.

She pulled back abruptly and turned back to getting his vodka. He kissed her neck and trailed down her shoulder. She needed a distraction so she made the bottle of vodka fall.

Damn it to hell. She sputtered. Bending down to pick up the pieces she cut herself.

Shit!! She yelped with pain.

Let me see love.

He took her hand. He wiped the blood off and put his lips to it and sucked the remaining blood from her wound.

You taste lovely…just as I thought you would.

What? She was dumb founded.

Vicious moved from her hand to her shirt that was some what unbuttoned revealing only a bit of her breasts. He slowly unbuttoned the rest of it to find a black lacy bra. She shuddered.

What are you doing??!!?? She screamed.

I'm taking you to bed.

What?!?!? He lifted her off her feet and moved to her bed room.

Comical notes with Spike Faye and me!! And guest appearance: Vicious!!!

Faye: What the hell???

Me: Well I had to it was part of my idea!

Spike: Come on, why the fuck would she screw crow man?!?!? She was better off fucking me!!! Err opps!

Vicious: That's retarded!!! Why would such a beautiful woman want you?? Except to make me jealous.

Faye: I'm sorry Vicious I'm in love with Spike!

Spike: that's right…what? –baffled—

Faye: I'm sorry but I am in love with you!

Me: How about you Spike?

Spike: I…I…I love you too Faye.

Faye: Giggles. He he he he… sits in Spike's lap.

Vicious: Pulls Faye out of Spikes lap.

Faye: What the fuck… gets mad

Vicious: Your mine!

Spike: No bitch she's mine!!!!!!!!

Me: Woah calm down!!

Faye: Yeah… I love Spike and there's nothing you can do about it!

Spike/Vicious: Stay out of it!!

Faye/Me: Rolls eyes… Faye: Let's go do something fun… Me: Girls day!!!!

Faye/Me: Walk off leaving the two to argue.

Spike/Vicious: Hey where'd they go? Holding each other's throats.


	3. Let's Be Professional

Hi back again with the third chapter….here's the thing I want to you to know I mean no harm what-so-ever to gays, bi's or anyone in the sort. I am at school in the gay straight alliance and I support them who are. So please do not take offense. I support the folks who are who they are. And even more so to those who either swing one way or both.

Disclaimer: don't own bebop!

Chapter 3

Let's Be Professional

Spike this guy will be a quickie okay.

Yeah sure Jet. Spike said as he landed the swordfish II. Look Jet I don't think I particularly like this get up I have to wear.

Spike the guy is homosexual; he will only come with you willing if you act homosexual.

………..Whatever Jet as long as I get the cash.

Spike is that all you ever think about?

No Jet I think about her all the time.

….Just go get the guy Spike.

Spike wearing a drag queen's dress with some seriously uncomfortable panty hose and a long black wig was walking over to the number one corner for drag queens. High heels are not my thing he had told Jet, when Jet had told him of the bounty. He was going to hurt Jet just as much as the heels hurt him.

Flash back

Hey this bounty's worth a lot Spike you wanna take it?

Yeah. Who's it for Jet? Spike said sleepily from his spot on the yellow couch.

It's for Mark Wasteland. Nice name. Apparently he stole a specific chip that could be used to save people from cancer, all types. Also the chip could be used incorrectly to kill people and make a profit. So the ISSP wants it back before the medical folks know it's gone missing. Here's what his description is. 6"3, black hair, amber eyes, white. And get this.

What?

He is… Spike tell me you want this gig first.

Fine I'll take it.

He's gay.

What?!?!?!?!?!?! No fuckin' way I'm taking that. Spike yelled as he stood up with fire in his eyes.

You already said you would.

Yeah but that was before I knew that. I have nothing against homosexuals but come on I'll have to lure him back here to make a clean bust Jet.

I know.

End of flash back.

God how the hell can women wear all this crap. My legs are itchin' it's riding up…these heels are killing me. The make up is smearing off. And the wig is making my hair flat.

Hey sexy. Spike turned to see a drag queen wearing a Marilyn Monroe dress and a blonde wig that hung past his waist. Spike think quickly of what to say!!!?!?!?

Umm hi. Baby. Does this dress my butt look big?

Ohh my no it's absolutely gorgeous.

Thank you. Have you by any chance seen Mark Wasteland I heard he's the best.

Ohhh…. Markie ohhh you have been told right sweety his just… well how to put it…wonderful! He should be here soon.

Thanks.

Just as the Monroe drag queen had said Mark was indeed there. Spike walked up and started a conversation with him. And in the end they were leaving together to go back to Spike's "place".

Smile

Sonfabitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You got me arrested you bitch.

I AM NOT A BITCH. Spike yelled as he hit Mark in the stomach.

The police took him into custody and Spike got his reward.

Jet I'm leaving.

Where are you going? Jet replied from his bonsai room.

Out to get a drink.

This early in the day?

Well I think I'll go to the store or something.

Okay.

Spike lately spending his time at the dog and horse races. Only to be someplace that always carried Faye's scent. Apparently she still went to the tracks. Many people had seen her, especially lately. He wondered why. Either way her scent was there and it had made him smile. He took his place at the bar and drank her up.

Comical notes:

Faye: Sooo why aren't I in this chapter?

Me: Well I don't want people to know what I have in store for you just yet I want a cliffhanger. You will be in the next chapter.

Spike: What do you have planned for us little writer?

Me: Yeah I'm really gonna tell you aren't I? Look if my readers can't know than neither can you.

Vicious: Am I in the next chapter?

Me: Yes all characters including Edward and Ein!!

Well I hoped this one would turn out a little better but it kinda didn't my next will kick ass I hope….until next time.


	4. black magic pushed us away

Black magic pushed us away

Hey my horse won! Spike yelled as his horse past the line. Since he was going to be here he might as well try his luck. And what great luck it was indeed.

Spikey person's horseie won!! Someone screamed behind spike.

What the hell?!?! Spike turned to see a girl or more likely a young lady.

Edward?

Yes spikey? Her hair was still that fiery red…her eyes still yellow. The only difference was how long her hair was and her height and what she wore. She wore a yellow tank top with a red jacket. White capris and tennis shoes without the socks. Of course Edward hated socks. Ed was just a bit shorter than Faye.

Bark bark!! Spike whipped around to see a small dog.

Ein's here too? How did they even let you in?

Edward told them that Spikey was her uncle and that we got losted.

Spikes eyes soften when he saw that she had black marks under her eyes.

Edward what have you been doing these past months?

A lot of things and we missed the bebop so when Edward tracked down the Swordfish II…it landed here… and we had to run all the way to get here.

I see. Well lets get my money and I'll take you home…where you belong…I think jet missed you.

Well we missed all of you!! We kept in touch with Faye Faye that's how we knew you were on mars.

But you left when we were on Earth how did you get to mars?

Faye Faye picked us up last week and brought us here.

Oh. Was all Spike could reply.

Back at the bebop.

Jety!!!!!!!!!!! Jet poked his head out of his bonsai room.

What the hell??!!? Edward!!...jet dropped his scissors and ran to Edward. What are you doing here? With tears quietly setting on his eyes.

Spike spike brought us home!

But how? Edward went into her tale.

Wow. Was all he could say…Lets start dinner Edward?

Okay!!!!!!!!!! She ran to the kitchen.

Spike?

What?

Never mind.

Spike knew that Jet knew why he was really going out to Faye's favorite places. But he didn't want to talk about it.

Safety first

Faye was scared. She knew why he was doing it she knew very well. She took off from work for a day to do some bounty hunting or should she say bounty hunting hunters. There wasn't a bounty on them but she needed to find them and feel safe for one day. At least for one day. Today she hung up her uniform and traded for white capris black slippers, a white tube top that showed of her stomach… a white over shirt (one she had stolen from Spikes closet after he left) and a navy blue wind breaker. For jewelry she wore gold hoop earrings and her neck lace a gold choker. At her wrist several gold brace lets laid. Her ankles were covered with cup anklets. Her hair pulled in a low pony tail. For now she said softly.

Her ship landed and when it did they knew.

Faye Faye is here!!!

Spike jumped at the sound. He couldn't believe it but she was here. "In the flesh" someone said as he realized he had said it out loud.

He turned slowly. She ran to his arms. And he whispered safety first.

Comical notes:

Me: So I know it was short and I know I said over time but writers block is not fun.

Faye: I liked it.

Spike: I liked it cuz Faye was not dressed as a slut.

Faye: Vain popping out. Thank you gritted teeth.

Ed: I was in it!!

Ein: Bark Bark

Jet: mumbles

Vicious: what happened to me being in this…

Me: sighs I choose to have the bebop crew together. Alright see you next time hopefully I don't have writers block!


End file.
